


Thomas and Friends: Expanded Railway Series

by Multiple_Fandom_Writer



Series: Stories from Sodor [1]
Category: Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Saving Engines From Scrap is a Sodor Tradition, This is an extended version of both the Railway Series and the TV Series, Thomas has brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Fandom_Writer/pseuds/Multiple_Fandom_Writer
Summary: This is an expanded version of both the beloved TV series and the Railway Series. I hope you enjoy, and I will definitely be putting the stories in a four book format.
Series: Stories from Sodor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876048
Kudos: 5





	1. Book 1: Mainline Rescues: Restoring Emily

Dear Friends, 

Recently, I was talking with the engines at Knapford Sheds and I learned a few things. For one, Emily was the number four of the Sodor and Mainland railway until a rather nasty crash caused her to be left in a siding for decades. Molly was nearly in the same scrapyard Oliver was in, but Edward, taking the midnight goods train to the mainland, saved her. Molly told me, "If Edward hadn't overheard me, I would've been scrapped for sure!" Edward assures me it wasn't a big deal. Your friend, 

The Author. 

P.S: I also found out that I've been misspelling Ffarquhar for a bit. Thomas laughed about it, but assures me he doesn't hold it against me, since it gave the other engines a good laugh. 

P.P.S: Sorry about the various dating issues, I learned about these stories at different times. So, for chronological order, Molly's story takes place in 1959, Edwin's story takes place about a year after he left Sodor for the first time, and the last one...well, I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, now would I?

It was a busy day in 1978. Thomas was due for an overhaul, so had been taken out of service for the time. He sighed one evening when the Fat Controller came to talk to the other engines. 

"What is it, Thomas?" The Fat Controller asked. 

"Just thinking," Thomas said quietly. "When I first came to Sodor, there was a Single Stirling named Emily. She crashed one day, not her fault, but another engine's, I can't remember their name, but I put her in a siding near Crovan's Gate." He continued a second later. "I was thinking about all the work Gordon, Henry, and the others have to do. I just want to help them in some way." 

The Fat Controller smiled. "My great-grandfather told me about her. You've done a great service in protecting a part of the railway's history." 

The next day, Edward took Thomas along on his goods run to Crovan's Gate, leaving him at the works, before setting off with Trevor and Terrence. Once they arrived at the siding, Trevor and Terrence began clearing away the tree branches and roots before Edward moved on to the next section. After a few hours, the wise blue engine saw a tarpaulin. His guard removed the tarpaulin to reveal a Single Stirling, her emerald green paint having rusted away during the years she'd sat in that siding. 

"Hello, Emily." Edward greeted. "My name's Edward, we're here to help you." 

Emily smiled. "Thank you," she said as she was coupled up to Edward. "Tell me, how is that E2 doing?" 

"Good," Edward replied. "His name's Thomas." The two chatted for a bit until Edward carefully shunted her into the works, and she chatted with Thomas for over an hour. At long last, a pair of friends had been reunited.


	2. Mainline Rescues: Stop the Runaway!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a year away from Sodor, D199 returns a better engine. However, his driver is not fit to be a driver...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm also going to be rewriting stories as well. So, for example, chapter 100 will be a rewritten version of Thomas and the Magic Railway/Railroad.

It had been a long spring for the Island of Sodor. Firstly, Thomas's branchline was being extended to Ulfstead, and then to Skarloey Road. The Kirk Ronan branchline was set to be reopened the next year, with the station being rebuilt and relocated. This also meant that the engines were worked off their wheels with construction trains, goods, and passengers. 

"All this hard work is wearing me out," Henry said one night. "It's gotten to the point where I actively wish I had lighter trains to deal with. Heck, even the fact that we're having to separate our trains into cuts of different sizes is exhausting!" 

"I get what you mean," James said. "I don't mind helping out with construction, but it's put a serious strain on my axles. An inspector's supposed to come tomorrow and make sure I'm still fit to run. Trust me, I wish I could help you." 

"And that is why an engine from the mainland is coming." A voice boomed. The engines looked over in shock at the Fat Controller, otherwise known as Gerald Hatt. "I'm sorry to say that it's D199, and I'm praying he's changed. In case he has changed, I'm going to buy him. If he hasn't, then he'll be sent back." 

The next day, D199 arrived. He was quiet, but spoke kindly to James. "I hope you'll be back in service soon." A few minutes later, the Fat Controller arrived. 

"D199, until James is repaired you'll be doing his work, which is primarily construction trains bound for Kirk Ronan. I do not want to hear about you being harsh or rude to my engines." He said sternly, and 199 agreed. One day, he was waiting patiently at Knapford Harbour for a ship to come in with the last of the supplies for the train he was bound to take. 

When they arrived, D199 waited patiently for them to be loaded. However, his driver was quite impatient. "Come on, come on!" He groaned. Donald and Douglas were pulling the _Scottish Flyer_ , which was double its usual length due to the anniversary of their arrival on Sodor. 

"We have to wait," D199-or Edwin as he preferred to be called-said. "The express takes priority." Gordon was at the works having a scheduled maintenance, and Henry was at Barrow, which meant that James and Edward were pulling the express. 

They were departing from Platform 1 at 12:35 while Donald and Douglas were departing from Platform 3 at 12:25. Edwin was meant to depart at 12:40 for the construction train to be on time. Then it happened. 

Edwin's driver left the cab crossly, but didn't realise he'd made a dangerous mistake. You see, drivers-on any railway or railroad in the world-are essentially not allowed to leave the cab while their engine is in motion, and Edwin's driver had left the throttle at 100%, but had screwed the brakes on tight, and didn't realise he'd brushed against the brake lever while exiting the cab to change the points. 

Edwin began to roll. "Hey! Get back in!" He shouted, but his driver wasn't able to catch up and slipped onto the ballast. 

"You know that leaving your engine while it's in motion is against regulations!" The yard master shouted. "How much was the throttle set to?" 

"Err, 100%..." Edwin's driver said feebly. Edwin rolled through Platform 5, brakes screeching as they burned up. 

"Someone, help me please!" He shouted. Donald and Douglas glanced at each other. 

"It's no use letting Edwin crash, Douglas," Donald said. 

"Agreed, Donnie. Let's chase after him!" Donald's driver asked for permission from the stationmaster, which he promptly received. The Scottish twins were uncoupled, and the chase began! Edwin flew through Henry's tunnel, the Scottish twins close behind as they sped along the line. 

All trains on the mainline were halted. Thomas was waiting at Elsebridge with Annie and Clarabel for the _Scottish Flyer_ , but was informed that all trains were halted. He was surprised to see Edwin go flying by, brakes squealing in protest, followed closely by Donald and Douglas. "You can do it!" The blue tank engine encouraged. 

"Gordon's Hill is the only place where we can catch up to Edwin!" Douglas panted. 

"Not necessarily!" Donald rebuked. 

The trucks were frightened too. "Hold back; hold back!" They chanted, which helped slow the train down as they rocketed towards Gordon's Hill. 

Donald and Douglas were catching up fast. Donald's driver stood on the front with a shunter's pole while his firewoman kept Donald running. "C'mon," Douglas growled. At last, the air hose was connected and Donald was coupled to the brakevan. 

Donald's driver, after carefully moving back into the cab, set the reverser at 75% and the throttle at 100%. Douglas's driver did this as well. Their wheels squealed in protest as they began to move against the direction they were heading. It took a few miles, but eventually they had reached Killdane at ten miles an hour. 

An inspector was waiting there, anxiously. "The Scottish twins better have slowed D199 down," she said. As if by magic, the runaway train rolled slowly into Killdane, and, with good timing, the inspector jumped into Edwin's cab (his door had been left open earlier at Knapford Harbour) and turned the throttle to 0%. The cavalcade came to a stop, and the silence was impressive. 

Emily was at the other platform with a stopping goods train for Ffarquhar, and she smiled warmly at the Scottish twins, who were exhausted. "I can take all three of you back to Knapford," she offered. 

"Tha...would be...appreciated, lass." Douglas gasped. Henry pulled in then. 

"I'll take this train to Kirk Ronan then," he offered. Henry was turned around, and proceeded to take the train the rest of the way to Kirk Ronan, while Emily pulled Donald, Douglas, and Edwin back to Knapford. 

Once they arrived, the Fat Controller congratulated the Scottish Twins. "Congratulations you two! You've prevented a nasty accident from occurring, and have saved lives while preventing said accident. You two will have a new coat of paint, of your choice of course, new brakes, and a day off for your hard work after the construction is done." Then he turned to Edwin. "It wasn't your fault, Edwin. Your driver has been fired, and you will be given new brakes as well. You've worked extremely hard to redeem yourself for your previous visit." 

"Thank you sir." Edwin said quietly. After they had left, the Fat Controller turned away and pondered. They _did_ need a new engine, and, from what the other engines had said about it, another steam engine. But where could he find one?


	3. Mainline Rescues: Saving Molly

The Fat Controller was looking through some photos of various engines from the mainland. From the LNER to the now Southern Railway (previously the LB&SCR), he was looking for an engine. 

"I wonder if the railway can afford to buy a Claud Hamilton," he said aloud. "They're certainly reliable workers, although if I recall correctly, they've been slowly withdrawn since 1945." Edward overheard him. 

"Hmm," Edward murmured to himself. "I might be able to help him out here." With that in mind, he decided to ask the Fat Controller if he could take the midnight goods to the mainland. Later that evening, he departed from Knapford Sheds on his way to the mainland. The trucks gave him no trouble, and soon he was coasting through Barrow. He arrived at a goods depot, and was preparing to leave when he heard a hiss. He backed up a little. "Who's there?" Edward asked. 

"Are you one of the Fat Controller's engines?" The voice asked. 

"Yes I am," Edward replied. "And proud of it." 

"That's good to hear." The engine said. "My name's Molly, and I'm escaping." 

"From what?" Edward asked curiously. 

"Scrap." Molly replied quietly. Edward shivered, then he remembered he had to take a post train back to Knapford. 

"I'll bring you along with me," He said. "I've got to bring a post train back to Knapford, so you can come along." Quickly, he reversed into the siding the Claud Hamilton was hidden in, then, after he was coupled up, gently steamed toward his train on the outskirts of the yard. His train was on the right hand side, and Edward gently reversed into it. 

"Thank you," Molly said quietly. One she was coupled up to the post train, they waited for a green signal. One it turned green, and Edward heard the guard's whistle, they set off. The duo made good time, and made it to Knapford with ten minutes to spare on October the twenty second, nineteen fifty nine. The Fat Controller had just walked onto the platform, and had witnessed Edward pulling in a Claud Hamilton and the post train. 

"Edward!" He said, shocked. 

"I know sir," Edward said. "And I am more than willing to face the consequences." 

The Fat Controller laughed. "For what? Bringing an engine I was interested in purchasing for our railway here? No Edward, you are not being punished at all." 

Edward was relieved. "Well, Molly, we made it." 

Molly smiled. The only thing she needed now was an overhaul.


	4. Mainline Rescues: Alice and Holly the Atlantic Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Holly the Atlantic sisters were from the GNR, and were C1s.

It was a few days after Donald and Douglas had stopped Edwin from crashing, most likely preventing the railway from going bankrupt, and the Fat Controller was flipping through a photo album of the mainland engines that had taken over Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Toby, and Duck's jobs during their time on the mainland in 1955. There was Belle, a mainline tank engine, painted blue with red stripes, she'd had her trials done while Gordon was on the mainland, Holly and Alice the Atlantic sisters who had done a spectacular job for Edward and Henry... 

Wait a minute. He looked at them closely. "Yes...two C1s...large boilers...they'll be perfect!" So Richard Hatt called a preservation society, the GNR Heritage Society, and inquired about them. 

"We have Alice and Holly here, but we're afraid Holly is in a sorry state." The president for the society replied. "She needs an overhaul, and badly at that. Plus, we've been looking her over and she's nearly worn out her axles." 

"We'll repair her," the Fat Controller said. "If you can manage to get them to Barrow-in-Furness, we'll make sure they get to Sodor again. Oh, and tell your members they all have a lifetime pass for the NWR, which'll formally be given to them at Barrow, and that they can also visit Alice and Holly whenever they wish to speak with them." 

Molly, having just finished with her tests after an extensive overhaul, was asked to take a goods train to Barrow. "I don't mind, sir." She said cheerfully, her yellow paint glistening in the sun. "It'll be an honour to bring other steam engines to Sodor." Later that day, Molly set of with her goods train. 

She puffed along the line and over the Vicarstown bridge, arriving at Barrow-in-Furness ten minutes ahead of schedule. Holly and Alice had just arrived. "H-hello," Holly said weakly. 

"Hello," Molly replied. The three chatted for a few minutes while the preservation society arrived. Molly's driver stepped down from the brakevan, holding a shoebox, and handed it to the society's members. After Alice and Holly said goodbye to their friends, Molly set off back towards Sodor. It was fairly late out when they arrived at Crovan's Gate Works, but lights were still on inside the building as workers made spare parts, and fixed the trucks of course. 

The Fat Controller was waiting for them. "Hello, Alice, Holly," he said. "My name is Richard Hatt, current owner of the railway. I saw a picture of you two in a photo album belonging to a friend of my father's, who has since passed away. You two are both reliable, honest, and hard workers. Holly, after your overhaul, both you and Alice will be pulling a designated train, called _Atlantic Service_ , for the two of you." 

"Thank you sir!" The C1 Atlantic sisters said gratefully. 

"That's not all. Although I know both of you were built for the GNR, I also know you two don't mind pulling goods trains as well." He continued. 

"We don't sir." Holly said kindly, a smile on her face.


	5. Book 2: Alice and Holly the Atlantic Sisters: The First Run and Spilt Milk

Dear Friends, 

I was talking with Holly and Alice recently, and both are quite proud to inform me that, since their arrival on Sodor in 1967, both have become Really Useful Engines. Alice tells me that her workload is split in half-passengers, and goods. Holly also tells me that her workload is the other way around. 

Unsurprisingly, both have LNER green painted on them, with the letters 'NWR' painted on their tenders. Since then, a few more GNR engines have arrived on the Island. But that's another story. Your friend, 

The Author. 

P.S: I'm going to write two of Alice's four stories into one, same with Holly's.

* * *

**_The First Run_ **

Alice, alongside her sister Holly, is a GNR/LNER Atlantic C1. The sisters were recently purchased by the Fat Controller to help with passenger runs, although they don't mind doing goods work at all. One day, Alice was waiting at Knapford with a recently instated passenger train, called the _Atlantic Service_. 

Holly was undergoing an overhaul, which meant, for the time being at least, Alice was the only C1 working at the moment. She simmered at Platform 3, waiting patiently for Duck or Oliver to arrive with the passenger run from the Little Western. The stationmaster walked up. "I'm afraid your train might be delayed a few minutes," he said kindly. "Henry's come off the rails just outside the yard." 

Alice sighed. "My first day too," she groaned. Just then, Oliver arrived at Platform 5. 

"First day?" He asked curiously. 

"Yes. My sister, Holly, and I were recently purchased from a preservation group and brought here." Alice explained. Oliver smiled. 

Then Edward steamed by, pulling a battered Henry by through platform 2. "Sorry about the delay," the green engine said to Alice. Alice's guard blew his whistle, and Alice set off, determined to make up for lost time. She flew along the line, making all the necessary stops-which happened to be every station since the _Atlantic Service_ was a local after all. 

Alice met up with Gordon at Crovan's Gate. "Where're you from?" The big engine asked.

"I'm from the mainland," Alice replied. "But if you mean the railway I worked on, it was the GNR, later the LNER." 

Gordon grinned happily. "I'm from the LNER too," he said. "I'm the prototype for the LNER A1s, nicknamed the A0." 

The two chatted for a while until it was time for Alice to leave. As she ran through the Sudrian countryside, she chanted to herself, "must be on time, must be on time." Alice arrived at Vicarstown ten minutes early, and the passengers were happy too. 

Later that evening, Alice went to Knapford Sheds, and Gordon congratulated her. "You did better than me when I first arrived," Gordon admitted. "I arrived with five minutes to spare." Alice, although tired, smiled, and went to sleep. 

* * *

**_Spilt Milk_ **

A few days had passed and Alice was performing splendidly with the passenger runs. She was resting in the sheds one morning when the Fat Controller came to see her. "I'm aware you've been working hard with the passenger trains," he said. "I'd like you to pull a milk train from Tidmouth to Vicarstown, with stops at every station." Alice agreed. 

The following morning, she ran light engine to Tidmouth, and was chatting with Thomas when the milk tankers arrived, pulled gently by Percy. "Be careful," Percy warned. "You are going have to be quick to make sure that the milk doesn't spoil. Oddly enough, these tankers are the most well behaved on the entire island." 

Alice quickly coupled up, and departed. She stopped at Elsbridge, Crosby, Wellsworth, Maron, Cronk, Killdane, and Vicarstown. Then it happened. Alice was gently steaming up to the goods platform when a tanker derailed, spilling its load on the ground. The foreman wasn't angry with her, but was upset Vicarstown wasn't able to get its milk. 

"Never mind that," Edward said. "Accidents happen to everyone." 

Alice, though still sad, did her best to focus on the fact that she'd made it to Vicarstown.


	6. The Atlantic Sisters: Runaway Train & Bad Coal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice deals with a runaway train and bad coal.

_Runaway Train_

* * *

Alice was having a good day so far. Gordon had to go in for repairs, Holly was undergoing her trials, and Alice had gotten to pull the express! She hummed happily as she sped along the line, passing by the stations the C1 didn't need to stop at. 

Alice sighed happily as she pulled into Wellsworth, and Edward looked over. "Having a good day?" He asked. 

"Absolutely!" Alice beamed as passengers from Edward's train boarded hers. 

"Sean should be along shortly," Edward replied. "He's the banker after all." But the next train that came through wasn't Sean, it was... 

"James?" They both asked confused. 

"Help!" James called as he thundered down the line, picking up speed, and fast. 

"I'll go get him," Alice said determinedly as she was uncoupled from the express and began to chase after James. Edward blinked. 

"She's certainly got courage," he remarked. Alice's wheels pounded along the line as she picked up speed. 

The C1 easily caught up to the runaway train. "You okay?" She called. 

"No!" James cried. "My brakes broke when I was coming out of the yard!" Sure enough, James's brakes were broken. 

"I'll try to couple up behind you then," Alice replied. "I'll try to slow you down!" Slowly but surely, she caught up to the brakevan. 

"I'll see what I can do," the guard replied as he grabbed a shunter's pole. Alice gritted her teeth in determination as she followed James. The guard carefully lowered the shunter's pole...and in a flash, was coupling her up to the brakevan. 

Alice smiled as she applied her brakes. After a few miles, the cavalcade stopped at Crovan's Gate. The two engines were exhausted, and relieved. "Thanks, Alice." James said as she gently shunted the two of them into the works.

* * *

_Bad Coal_

* * *

It had been a few days since Alice had successfully chased after, and caught up to, James. Her brakes were worn out, and had to be replaced. She was resting at Knapford Sheds while a few workmen looked her over, checking for any mechanical mistakes. Alice sighed happily as Henry woke up. 

"Hello," the gentle giant greeted kindly. 

"Hi," Alice replied. The two chatted for a bit until it was time for Alice to leave. 

Despite the early start to the day, Alice moved only a few feet before she stopped moving. "Sorry about that," a workman apologised. "Brakes have jammed on hard, it'll take an hour or so to fix them I'm afraid." 

"But what about my passengers?" Alice asked. 

"I'll take them," Henry volunteered. His fire was already lit, and the change of engines was heard by the Fat Controller. Henry gently steamed out of the shed, while Alice waited for her brakes to be unjammed. Unknown to anyone, some of the coal in the nearby coaling station was bad. Alice's tender needed a refill, so her crew drove her over to the coaling station, opened it, and waited patiently for the coal to be dropped. 

On her way out of the sheds, Alice felt a bit stuffy, but dismissed it. Once she was in the yard, however, Alice coughed slightly. "Sorry about that," she apologized. "I just feel so...stuffy." Before Alice's brakes had jammed, Henry's morning train was a express post train to Barrow-in-Furness, so Alice was taking it instead. 

On her way out of the yard, she coughed again. It only got worse as she went faster along the mainline. "I think we might've taken on bad coal," her fireman remarked to her driver. "Alice hasn't had a cough _this_ bad since she arrived on Sodor!" 

"I agree," the driver said. "We'll have to wait until we get to Barrow to clean out her smokebox." They didn't get that far. 

At Crovan's Gate, Holly had just finished the last of her trials when Alice came in, and promptly broke down. Alice sighed sadly. "Cheer up!" Holly said. "You did well to get this far, I'll take it the rest of the way." Carefully, Holly shunted Alice into the works, and was coupled up to the train, departing a few minutes later. 

"Holly's right," Alice said to herself. "I did well getting this far!" With that, she had to be content.


	7. The Atlantic Sisters: Running Dry & Holly's Post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly deals with a recently built LNER A4 and gets a post run to herself.

_Running Dry_

* * *

Holly is a hard working engine. After a recent overhaul at the Island's resident works at Crovan's Gate, she felt good as new. One day, she was waiting at Vicarstown with an express train, since Gordon was still undergoing his own overhaul. Alice passed by with the local bound for Barrow, while she would be heading back to Knapford. 

The C1 sighed happily. It had only been a few months ago that she'd been in dire need of an overhaul, and a new set of axles. Holly blew her whistle, and departed light engine from platform 5. Picking up a brakevan from the yards, she resumed her run along the mainline after her lamp code had been fitted accordingly. 

Holly's wheels spun as she sped along the line, the wind blowing past her funnel. She was almost at Maron when a silver engine-sleek in design and shape-raced past her, vanishing up the notorious hill. "Who was that?" Her driver asked. 

"I...I don't know," Holly admitted. "But if they go that speed and pull the express at the same time, someone will end up seriously injured or dead." 

As it was, Holly met that engine just under two hours later. "What I'm trying to say is that going that speed up _and_ down a hill was reckless. If you'd been pulling a passenger train, there was a chance you would have derailed, and seriously injured or killed someone!" She heard Henry groan out in fustration before he left to pull the once-a-week _Knapford Dragon_ to Vicarstown. 

"Henry's right," Holly said, frowning at the new engine. "That was dangerous." 

The engine scoffed. "Pah! I won't derail on that hill!" 

I'm afraid his arrogance didn't end there. Due to Gordon's overhaul, which was lasting longer than expected, the other engines had to take turns pulling the express, which was why Spencer-the recently named LNER A4, now the North Western Railway's number 56-had been built. 

He was careless when he pulled the express, no matter the weather. On the other hand, Holly was careful with her trains, and wasn't afraid to ask for help. It didn't take long for a water pipe in Spencer's tender to gain a hole. 

Holly was passing through the countryside with a stopping train early one autumn afternoon. "It's so pretty when it's Fall," she remarked. "The leaves turn different colours, and just make the land look even more beautiful." Her driver chuckled. 

"Pain in the butt raking them, though." He replied. Just then, Spencer raced by on the middle line as Holly came to a gentle stop at Tidmouth. Thomas looked over. 

"New engine?" The blue tank engine asked. 

"Afraid so," Holly admitted. "He's careless, think's he's invincible. That sort of attitude will get someone hurt or killed, mark my words." The station had been modified back in the late 1960's to have platforms for the branchline, and Thomas was waiting patiently at platform 1. 

"I'll see if I can manage to get a word with him," Thomas replied. Thomas never got the chance, as later that day, Holly was on her way back to Knapford with her stopping passenger. 

She hummed as she approached Crovan's Gate. That all changed just outside the platform. "What the..." Holly said to herself as she took in the scene. Spencer stood at the platform, his fire dropped, and his gaze downcast as passengers shouted. Her driver walked up to the stationmaster. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. 

"I'm afraid his tender's got a hole in the water pipe. He won't be going anywhere under his own power." The stationmaster replied. Holly's driver thought quickly. 

"We can take the express along with us," he offered. "It'll be tough, but darn well worth it!" Spencer was shunted into the works by Geoff as Holly gently shunted the two trains together. Slowly but surely, she began to pick up speed. 

"Come on, come on!" Holly groaned to the coaches as they trailed along behind her. Her wheels slipped and sparked furiously as the Atlantic C1 pulled the heavy train behind her. At last, Holly reached Knapford, her face red from exhaustion as the C1 slowly brought the cavalcade into the station. 

The passengers cheered as they left the train, each one of them thanking her as Holly caught her breath. Unknown to her, the Fat Controller had seen everything, and sat in his office as he pondered over Holly's reward. "I think I know just the reward," he remarked to himself. 

* * *

_Holly's Post_

* * *

It had been just over a day since Holly had pulled both the express and her own passenger train. Her crew were given the day off, and Holly had workmen looking over her, since she had strained herself pretty hard, when the Fat Controller arrived. 

"Holly," he said, a smile on his face. "I know you pulled both your own train and the express, and that definitely calls for a reward in my books, as well as my father's books. Recently, the engines pulling the post train-Thomas, Percy, and Molly to be precise-have been working themselves to the axles with the nightly runs. I'd like for you to join them this evening at Knapford harbour." 

"Ok, sir." Holly replied. When nightfall came, she was sizzling nicely, and waiting patiently at the harbour. Normally, Molly would take the post down the mainline to Vicarstown, while Thomas and Percy would take the post down the Ffarquhar branchline and the Wellsworth branchline, respectively. 

But with Holly added to the small, but functional team, it took work off of Molly, Thomas, and Percy. Molly would head down the Kirk Ronan branch before returning to the sheds, while Holly would take the post down to Vicarstown and back. It was a quiet run. 

Despite her stop at Vicarstown, Holly's run was uneventful. That is until the fog rolled in, and the signalman had forgotten about her, setting the points to a disused branchline. Holly's fireman was concerned. "We should've reached Wellsworth by now," he said. "Holly needs more water." Then it happened. 

Holly crashed into a set of old, rotten, wooden boards, easily smashing through them before she came to a sudden stop. "Ow!" She complained. 

"Who are you?" A voice answered back, and Holly went pale as she stared at an engine. Early the next morning, Harold the Helicopter took off, following the old branchline. 

When he landed, the Fat Controller walked up, and turned to Holly. "Well, Holly," he said. "I know this wasn't your fault, but you've made a wonderful discovery!" He strode up to the engine Holly had bumped into. 

"My father told me about you, Neil."


	8. The Atlantic Sisters: Restorations and Thieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly's final two stories about the restorations of two old engines, and stopping thieves.

_Restorations_

* * *

After getting to the works at Crovan's Gate alongside Neil, the Sodor and Mainland's number 2, Holly had some minor repairs the next day. Although Neil was in good condition, albeit extremely rusty, he needed an overhaul badly. Gordon had been released by the works since his own overhaul was complete, and resumed pulling the express, although not without a stern word with Spencer, who eagerly accepted advice and asked for help now. 

Holly, although tired from the previous night's events, took the opportunity to talk with Neil for a moment before she was called away to Vicarstown. Her driver kept smiling, and patting her side. "You did good, Holly." He said, and Edward and Thomas were ecstatic to have an old friend back. 

Whenever she got the time, Holly would visit Neil. "I remember the days of the Sodor and Mainland," he said kindly. "It was a small line, but it was good work with the goods and passengers." His boiler was being remade, and his tubes given a thorough cleaning. But one day, Holly was called away to Vicarstown. 

The Fat Controller was waiting there. "Holly, it's good to see you." He said. "I've got a surprise for Thomas, as a part of his 75th birthday in a few months. The surprise is in the Vicarstown yards, just outside the station." Holly, although confused, went into the yards. 

Unlike the yards at Knapford and Tidmouth, respectively, the yard at Vicarstown was smaller, but were cleaner and more organized than Knapford or Tidmouth. When the NWR's headquarters changed from Vicarstown to Knapford, the yard at Vicarstown was initially kept the same, but overtime got smaller. It was here that Holly found the surprise. 

An E2 Billinton. His face was like Edward's, just seemed to be younger, but just as experienced and as wise. "Hello," the E2 said. "I'm Timothy." His grey paint was gleaming in the sun, and he definitely seemed like the hard working type. 

"I'm Holly," the Atlantic C1 replied. "Pleasure to meet you." The two chatted for a moment before Holly went onto the turntable to pull Timothy to Crovan's Gate works. 

* * *

_Thieves_

* * *

It had been a day since Holly had brought Timothy to Crovan's Gate. Holly was waiting inside a small shed for her next orders, while her crew were listening to the radio. "Early this morning," the radioman began. "The Crovan's Gate stationmaster's home was robbed, and his new lorry stolen. Although the police have no leads on the thieves, people are being asked to keep an eye for for a blue lorry." 

"That's horrible!" Holly said as the yardmaster walked up. 

"Holly," he began. "We need some post vans taken to Knapford Harbour in preparation for your post run tonight." 

Holly's crew agreed, and they set off, pulling the empty post vans. 

Later that evening, it was misty, and Holly stood in the yard, the mist curling around her wheels. Her driver approached. "Express post to Vicarstown, all aboard." He joked lightly. All the same, Holly's eyes darted around. "Holly?" 

She jumped. Her driver was standing in front of her. "Sorry about that," the C1 apologized. "I...I was lost in thought." 

"Alright Holly. No stops tonight, straight to Vicarstown." With that said, they departed, pulling the long post train behind them. Just outside of Tidmouth, Holly heard sirens. 

"Sirens?" She said to herself. 

"Must be an emergency," her driver suggested. What they didn't know was that it happened to be the thieves, who were running from the police. 

"We make it past Wellsworth, we run this lorry into the sea!" The first thief suggested. As Holly passed Cronk, the thieves got the upper hand, and managed to briefly hide from the police before resuming their dangerously high speed towards Wellsworth. Little did they know, their decision to run from the authorities was the last one they would make. 

The crossing gates at Wellsworth were under repairs, and thus temporary gates had been installed. But just like any system, it was prone to glitches. As Holly and the thieves approached the crossing, they noticed each other-but it was too late to stop. 

Holly closed her eyes, and her crew braced for impact as her brakes squealed under the pressure. 

The next morning, ambulances had arrived to take the casualties away, and Alice had been called with the breakdown crane to clear up the mess. "Oh, my gosh." The C1 exclaimed softly. Holly lay on her side, the blue lorry laying crushed and mangled beyond belief on the other side of the crossing. Holly's crew were being treated for head injuries, and whiplash from when Holly had rammed into the lorry at practically full speed. 

The thieves hadn't been so lucky. Upon impact, they had died instantly, and their bodies were covered with white sheets. "What happened?" Alice's driver asked. 

"We saw the lorry too late," Holly admitted. "We couldn't stop." As Holly was lifted back onto the rails, the Fat Controller watched the grim task of identifying the bodies. 

An hour later, he visited Holly at the works. "Holly, I know that this wasn't your fault," he began. "Those thieves made their choice when they chose to run from the authorities, and now they'll be judged by God, and given their punishment." 

"But it is my fault sir," Holly replied quietly. "I could've stopped faster, I could've not been going as fast..." He held up a hand. 

"I know, Holly." The Fat Controller said. "I had a friend who made the reckless decision of drinking and driving in my own youth. After his death, I blamed myself, asked myself if I could have saved him. Over time, I realized that it was him who made that decision, and there was nothing I could have done. I know you need a break. With winter around the corner, we don't need as many engines on the mainline until Christmas." 

"Sir?" Holly asked. 

"Henry, James, and Emily will be covering your work, along with Alice's work, for the time being. You need time, Holly, and hopefully spending that time with Alice will be able to help you move on from the accident." The Fat Controller said. With that said, he turned around and walked away.


	9. Book 3: The E2 Siblings: The Abandoned Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An abandoned mine at the end of the Little Western reveals an old friend.

Dear friends, 

Recently I visited the E2 Billinton brothers, Thomas and Timothy. After an accident in 1918, Timothy was sent to be a display piece while Thomas worked on finishing the line. I asked them for a few stories about this book, and I learned about this stories in the order they are written in. Your friend, 

The Author. 

Timothy is a hard working engine on the Island of Sodor. Just like Edward, he is wise and kind. Late one evening, he was resting alongside the engines of the Ffarquhar branchline after getting back from Anopha Quarry. 

He'd been helping Mavis and Toby with a large order of stone for the mainland. "I do wish this stone order would be finished soon," he said. "But I won't leave Toby and Mavis to do it themselves." 

"Well," Thomas spoke up. "Back in the 1930's, I had to run the line alone, since Toby hadn't been bought yet, and Percy was still the station pilot. I do remember a small, reddish coloured tank engine who was owned by the Sodor Mining Company. She was quite kind, eager to learn, but when the Mid Sodor Railway shut down in 1947, I never saw her again." 

Thomas was quiet at the end, and the others sensed it was a sore topic with him. Early the next morning, his driver approached him and Thomas. "We're to meet the Fat Controller at Knapford," his driver said. 

"But what about the stone order?" Timothy protested. 

"Due to the recent rains, the Clay Pits are unstable for the time, so Bill and Ben will be doing your work here. Thomas, don't worry, Rosie, Percy, Toby, and Lily are capable of looking after your branchline for the time being." 

With that said, they departed, heading down the mainline towards Knapford. When the brothers arrived, Sir Topham Hatt was on the platform with another man wearing a trench coat and a bowler hat. "Ready?" The Fat Controller asked. 

"Yes, sir." Thomas replied. "But where are we going?" He asked. 

"The end of the Little Western." Came the reply. Thomas remembered almost instantly what he was talking about. 

At the tail end of the Little Western was an abandoned mine. Briefly in the 1920's during an rebuild of the Elsebridge Viaduct, Thomas had run the line along with Lily. Mostly, he'd pulled goods and supplies to and from the lead mine until the viaduct was finished. But what he remembered the most was the little tank engine. 

He'd been great friends with her, and then during the aftermath of a rockslide and subsequent investigation if the mine was safe to continue operations or not, she'd worked with him. "That mine's been closed for-" he looked back to see that the Fat Controller and the man had climbed into Annie and Clarabel. With that, they set off. 

"Duck's got a nice branchline," Timothy remarked. 

"Yes indeed," Thomas replied. "It's called the Little Western as a nickname, but its official name is the Arlesburgh Branchline." Thomas didn't say anymore after that, so Timothy remained silently. 

But Thomas's mood changed when they reached the old mine. He was looking around, lost in memories. Whole rakes of trucks and flatbeds stood alone, abandoned to time. "I didn't know there'd be this much left," Timothy said quietly as the Fat Controller and the other man stepped down from Annie and Clarabel. They walked towards an old shed on the far side of the old mine. 

After a few minutes, they came back. "We'll set up the construction crews in a day," the Fat Controller said. "We'll restore the entire mine." Then, they set off, leaving the mine behind once again. 

Later that evening, Timothy decided to ask Thomas about the mine. "Thomas," he began. "How long has the mine been closed for?" 

"It's been closed since 1946. The war and other, bigger lead deposits found elsewhere rendered the mine useless." Thomas said quietly. "When it shut down, one of the Mid Sodor Railway's biggest source of revenue went down with it, and that lead to the Mid Sodor closing." The two fell silent for the rest of the night. 

The next morning, the brothers went back to Knapford with workmen and construction supplies waiting at the platform. "Thomas!" The Fat Controller greeted. "I hope you don't mind the work for a few weeks." 

"I don't, sir," Thomas replied. "Can't be any harder than restoring the Toryreck Mines in 1995." 

"Good." The Fat Controller said, turning to walk into his office. The two brothers set off, and each day, they'd take turns. Thomas didn't mind spending time in the old yard-he was familiar with it. Timothy was nervous-he'd never spent any time there when he was in service during the construction of the NWR, and wasn't familiar with the yard. 

One day, he and Thomas were asked to stay at the mine overnight while the workmen finished up with a task. It was dark and eerie, the moon covered by clouds. There were only a few places left to restore now-an old four berth shed for the standard gauge and the narrow gauge engines, and one of the mine entrances. "Thomas," Timothy asked. "Why is there a shed with two gauges?" 

"Primarily for engines to sleep in," Thomas replied. "Occasionally, Peter Sam and Sir Handel would stay in those sheds. There were two other tank engines, though. A little green engine from Ireland and a French engine. I forget their names now, but we often chatted well into the night." 

Timothy was about to reply when they heard a strange sound. "W-w-what was that?" Timothy stuttered. 

Thomas frowned. "Sounds like snoring," he replied. "During my days at Vicarstown as the station pilot, I had a driver who slept in the crew area, he snored all the time." 

Timothy listened closer. "Sounds more like heavy breathing," the older E2 replied. 

Timothy's driver agreed. "Would you like us to take a look?" She asked. 

"Yes, please!" The two E2s said simultaneously. Timothy's driver stepped into the old shed, then stepped out after a moment, snorting with laughter. 

"Would you like to see what it is?" She asked, a grin lighting up her face as she fought back her laughter. 

"Yes," Thomas replied. Thomas's driver gently opened his regulator and drove him forward. Inside the old shed, workmen were busy setting up lights and a temporary ramp for a familiar little red tank engine, and a familiar face. 

"Mr. Stone?" Timothy asked, confused. 

Alexander Stone turned around. "That's me," he chuckled. 

"What are you doing here?" Thomas asked. 

"Well, to put it simply, we're restoring this mine." The young man began. "Although my primary goal was actually to see my father's engine, I quickly realized that she'd be better off working on the North Western. After her complete restoration of course." 

"Burnett was a good man. I'm sorry to hear about his passing." Thomas said. 

"Aye. But, then again, he loved Lady." Alex said, patting her side lovingly. "A real shame the mine closed down. Dad liked it here though." 

Timothy smiled. "For a moment, I thought it was a ghost, then Thomas remarked about it sounding like someone snoring and I listened closer." He admitted. 

"A ghost?" A feminine voice said, and Timothy glanced over to see that Lady was now awake. She chuckled. "Greatest thing I've heard in around seventy two years." The three engine laughed, and later the next morning, Lady was taken to the works. Although ladylike in name, in nature, she had a lot to learn...but that's another story.


	10. The E2 Siblings: Lost Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie makes a wrong turn and ends up at an old mine.

Just outside of Elsebridge was an old, abandoned mine. The line leading to it was rusty and overgrown, and the mine itself was hidden away by leafless trees. Whenever wind blew, you could hear the faint sounds of miners hard at work despite the mine having been abandoned since the late 1950's. 

Just within the yard for the mine itself stood an old shed. It hadn't been opened in a long time, and the wood was rotten, seemingly preparing to give in at any moment. One late summer's day, Thomas was idling at the platform, waiting for Molly's local train from Vicarstown. Rosie came in with a train full of empty cattle vans. "Thinking about something?" She asked. 

Thomas jumped. "N-no," he replied. "Just thinking around that old mine just outside of Elsebridge is all."   
Rosie knew about the mine. It had often crossed her mind when she was taking slow goods to any of the stations along the mainline. A few days later, she was coming back from Vicarstown with a post run. Unknown to anyone, the points had broken, and had set Rosie to the old mine. 

As the red tank engine felt her wheels swerve to the left, something inside her snapped. "Whoa!" She cried out, picking up speed as she hurtled down the slope. At the bottom of the hill was a culvert, level with the line. Over time, the water had risen until it was equal with a small tank engine's running board. 

Rosie sped headlong into it, water spraying everywhere as as she ploughed into the water. Steam hissed everywhere as Rosie's momentum carried her through the water, and into the yard servicing the old mine. She bashed through an old coal tower, then one of her vans derailed, and shot into an old water tower. 

Rosie's crew were fine, aside from some cuts and bruises, and managed to stop Rosie before she would have entered one of the entrances to the mine. With a damaged engine, and seemingly no way out, Rosie's crew shut off steam, and applied her brakes. "We'll go to find some help," her driver said. 

Then he left, along with her fireman and the guard. Rosie was now alone. Beside her was the old shed. "H-hello?" Someone asked, and Rosie jumped. "I-is someone there?" The voice was coming from the shed, and sounded most certainly female. Rosie's breathing began to quicken, shaky and terrified. 

"Y-yes," she answered, voice trembling with fear as she spoke. The other voice sighed. 

"It's good to hear another engine after so long," the voice replied. "I've been here since 1957." 

"1957?" Rosie asked. 

"Yes," the voice replied sadly. "The coal dried up, and the mine closed. I was left here to rust away, without any comfort of ever seeing my brother again." 

Brother? Rosie was about to ask the voice what she meant, but didn't. "What railway did you work on before coming here?" She asked instead. 

"The London, Brighton, and South Coast Railway," the voice replied. "my brothers and sisters, excluding 100 and 108, are still there, I think." 

Rosie didn't have the heart to tell her that her class was likely all gone. Then, she heard a familiar whistle. "Rosie?" Thomas called. 

"Here," the dock tank said. "I think there's an engine in this shed." 

Confused, Rosie's crew forced open the door to the shed. Inside stood a rusty, E2 Billinton. She was painted in black, with the faded letters of _Elsebridge Coal & Mining Co_ painted on her side tanks. Thomas's eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a moment until he asked, "101? That you?" 

"My name is Helen," the tank engine corrected, then her eyes brightened up. "108?"   
Thomas began to laugh, the cheery laughter raising the mood significantly. Rosie smiled, quietly thinking that her accident had been a blessing in disguise. 

* * *

Alright, I'll cut to the chase. The next book after this will be a complete rewrite of TATMR. Unfortunately, I won't share any hints about it at the moment, but it will feature logic, and common sense. The book following that will be about the restoration of the Kirk Ronan branchline. Also, Haunted Sodor takes place in a different universe compared to this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note at the end.


End file.
